Houdini Scooters
Houdini was quick and cunning, a clever wolf that excelled in bonding with other wolves -- especially of the female persuasion. He was companionable and got along well with others, but had no hesitation when, as a dominant wolf and a leader, he had to put another in their place. An essential "playboy," Houdini had remarkable luck as a rover, and succeeded many times in seducing females. However, once he ascended to the rank of beta and up, he paused his roving and took up his responsibilities with the utmost care. Scooters (2008-2012) Houdini '(SCM001) was born into the Scooters Pack on April 28, 2008. His mother was Raven and his father was Thunder Cat, the alpha pair. He had two sisters named Zeberd (SCF002) and Ermintrude (SCF003), the three of them survived. When Houdini was two years old he started roving. He roved at the Drie Doring for the first time in January 2010 and was successful, managing to mate with a subordinate female named Nub. In spring she gave birth to Berlioz, Marie, and Toulouse. Next winter, he roved at the Young Ones and had success yet again, mating with the alpha female Shatter when Youssarian was distracted. However, it could not be determined whether he or Youssarian was the father. He was a strong wolf and fought until ascending to the beta rank. Although he had big success, he stopped roving and he concentrated more in the beta duties like patrolling, marking the territory and helping in fights. When he was four years old, he went roving at the Jackals. He managed to mate with the alpha female, Almira, who had no unrelated alpha male and was forced to seek out for rovers. The two mated and in April she gave birth to Bagley, Arcor and Elite. Later on, the Scooters Pack got infected with rabies, killing many members, and with Raven's death it was only getting worse. His sister Zeberd became the alpha female, she had quite a hard time leading the pack due to the decreasing numbers and constant skirmishes between rabid members as well as Thunder Cat's absentism, as he constantly distancing himself from the group. Not counting with the alpha male's help; as the beta, Houdini did his best to help his sister lead the pack throughout the last months of the pack's existence. He remained in the Scooters, assisting his sister until in December 2012, seeing the pack's inevitable faith, he left with his younger brothers Appa and Momo on a roving trip to escape from the mortal disease. Rover (2013) They roved at the Commandos but where immediatly chased away. Houdini separated from his brothers as the Commando males chased him in a different direction, so he went roving at the Young Ones. The rover sneaked under the pack's watchful eyes and enticed the alpha female, Frost, away from the Young Ones. alpha male Youssarian, who had let his guard down ever since his brother, Hambone, left on a long roving trip, didn't discover Frost's absence until it was too late. Houdini spotted the Young Ones alpha male and, having got what he came for, ran for it. However, Youssarian attacked him. When he finally escaped Youssarian caught up and attacked again; he eventually got away, but was badly wounded. Later, he reunited again with his brothers Appa and Momo and later they teamed up with Wollow and Karim that had also left the Scooters' land. Days later he attempted to mate with Super Furry Animal but he was rejected, due to them being related. After a few days he found Rocket Dog. Houdini, Appa and Momo teamed up with her, but the next day they abandoned her, not being able to breed as they were cousins. Youssarian moved rendezvous sites to avoid them and it worked, Houdini and his gang visited their camp site but found no one. Either way days later Momo and Houdini tracked them down and found Snow. Houdini stayed with her and they mated, meanwhile Momo failed at courting Animal so he retreated. At that moment Youssarian was taking a nap and the other males were away hunting. After an hour Youssarian spotted Houdini and Snow and gave chase. The following day, Houdini and his brothers Appa, Momo, Wollow and Karim visited the Young Ones but were chased off by the resident males. Soon after Houdini went roving solo and he helplessly witnessed as Snow almost drowned in the river. She managed to get out, weak and freezing, Houdini was still there and tried to help but Youssarian and the pack approached and chased him off. Snow ended up dying. After a few days, he went roving at the Sequoia, but he wasn't the only rover. Timber from the Young Ones was there too, they attempted to fight but before they could Big Will chased them off. Later he reunited with his brothers again. They visited the Jackals where most of the males were roving, they kicked out the remaining resident males, in need of unrelated males they were accepted into the pack. Jackals (2013-2015) Houdini took over as alpha male next to Opera. Although they constantly showed dominance, Houdini's brothers kept mating with the females. In spring the Jackals males that were roving returned, but they chased them off not letting them back in. In spring Opera gave birth to Arah, Sepp, Cube, JKF048, Eigyr, Cizar and Leroy. The Pack found Autumn's den, along with an abandoned pup. They took her back to the pack and later ended up cruelly killing the defenseless pup. In 2014, Houdini fathered a new litter consisted of four pups, sadly most of them died of mange leaving only two surviving females, Maja and Heidi. He, as well as Opera, started showing early symptoms of mange by late 2014. Sadly Opera died of mange in late January of 2015, the alpha female rank was taken by Sophie but she also died later. Many other pack members also had died of the disease and the Jackals numbers went down to only 7. Houdini left along with his two daughters, Eigyr and Maja. The three were all last seen on January 27 at the Yellowstone border. A few days later Houdini's corpse was found and his death was confirmed. Litters 'Nub Drie Doring *First litter born in March, 2010: Berlioz, Marie, and Toulouse 'Almira Jackals' *Second litter born in April, 2011: Bagley, Arcor and Elite. 'Opera Jackals' *Third litter born in April, 2013: Arah, Sepp, Cube, JKF048, Eigyr, Cizar and Leroy. *Fourth litter born in April, 2014: JKM055, Maja, Heidi and JKM058. Family Mother: Raven Father: Thunder Cat Brothers: None Sisters: Zeberd and Ermintrude. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Jackals Wolves Category:Last Seen Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Played Characters Category:Former Role Play Characters